Silver Moon
by Twisted Lullaby
Summary: I got this idea and needed to write it before I lost it, I'm not telling which senshi goings to be the one who they're going to visit. This is a GWSMLOTR CROSSOVER !GW May not be in this!
1. Clear Gold Liquid

Silver Moon  
  
Saturday, September 20, 2003, 9:58:05 PM  
  
Disclaimer: My names Tori, and I am a female so it would be stupid to think I was the owner of Saolor Moon or Lord of the Rings. This is the only disclaimer your gunna see.  
  
Summary: Every one has it where one of the scouts gets betrayed and goes to Middle Earth, or she is related to a Middle Earth inhabitent, Well this is what I came up with, The Fellowship goes to Senshi's time after the ring is destroyed, they go there to find the senshi, because they can. So enjoy!  
  
This is my first LotR/SM fanfic BE NICE!  
  
I HAVE ONLY SEEN THE FIRST TWO MOVIES ***BOROMIR IS STILL ALIVE***  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Frodo and Sam layed in a feild, the grass shining in the sun, a nice breeze floating past, they sipped a clear gold liquid.  
  
"It's been so quiet since, well, the Ring." Sam said as he sit up to look at Frodo, Frodo smiled and sat up too   
  
"We should visit Legolas and Arogorn, We haven't seen them in a year, and the last time we ALL were together hasn't been since the fellowship, two years ago." Frodo thought of all the good and ad times they had.   
  
"We should all go on an adventure again," Sam said, "like the old times, when we were all together." Frodo gave a small sad smile,   
  
"That would never work, we wouldn't all be there, we would be missing a certain tomboyish elf." Frodo said remembering the small elf. "Serenity, thats right she left, to go back to her old world." Frodo and Sam frowned.   
  
"Lets go get her!" Sam said with so much joy in his voice, it couldn't be descrided with words. "We can get the Fellowship back together, then go surprise her!"  
  
Sam was practically jumping wit joy, "Lets go get Pippin and Merry, right away!" Frodo and Sam ran to get the wo cousins.  
  
______________________________  
  
"Prince Legolas, their are people here to see you." Said a maid who had interupted his training.   
  
"Very well, send them to see me." He said setting his bow and arrow down. He sat down and drank some water from a flask.   
  
"Legolas?" A unsure familiar voice, Frodo Baggins, Why was he here?  
  
"What are you doing here, I'm sorry that was a rude way to greet you, Welcome to my home." He said giving Frodo a handshake. "Where are the other hobbits?"  
  
"They are tending to the horses." Frodo replied simply.  
  
"How did you get here? It's a long way from the Shire to here." Legolas felt silly asking all these questions  
  
"You'll see. Come with me." He motioned for him to follow, Legolas was bursting wit curousity. "Were here."  
  
Legolas's eyes widend, right in front of him, was the not total, but almost complete Fellowship.   
  
"What are you all doing here?" he said as he greeted each member.  
  
"The hobbits arranged for us all to go see the lass." Gimli said gruffily as he walked out from behind the horse after hitching it up.  
  
"Then we better go see Lady Setsuna, right after we prepare-" Legolas was cut off by Arogorn.  
  
"She told us to bring nothing." He said he lead them into a clearing. A mist appeared along with a tall slender senshi.  
  
Okay I'm gonna leave it here add more later, most likely in a couple of hours 


	2. Striking Blue Eyes

Silver Moon Sunday, November 02, 2003 5:33 PM  
  
Okay this chapter gets gory, and there is swearing, Haruka. But the G boys enter somewhat in this chappie!  
  
"Ahhhhh! Please stop! *Minna-chan! ITAI!" A young woman was attached to a stake, her long blonde tresses was burned, and she had striking blue eyes, but they were gloomy and tears were flowing from them.  
  
"Leave her alone! She is your fucking leader! She's your Fucking Princess! STOP!" Rei and Makoto were restraining Haruka, they weren't them selves, they were clones, Ami was lying bloody on the ground. Minako had a spiteful look on her face as she sent attack after attack at the girl, but it was the real her, not a clone, the same for **Darien.  
  
Michiru was laying bloodied and beaten against a tree, Setsuna had a pole through her stomach, which was stuck to a brick house, Hotaru was struggling to keep her own glaive from slitting her neck, the sharp point was stuck into a car, her head into between the two.  
  
"Why should we? This whore deserves it! Besides, she is such a baby; she wouldn't go farther than a kiss. I fairly told her to fuck off-" he smirked  
"Bastard, she told me she came to your apartment to tell you Happy Birthday, and you were fucking some slut!" Haruka snarled. "I'm no slut Haruka!" Minako threw a beam of energy at her, Haruka had blood dripping from her lips.  
  
Usagi had passed out, from blood loss and exhaustion. Hotaru had freed herself from the car; she snuck up behind Darien and swung her glaive into the back of his head. She ran towards Minako, but was to late, a beam of light hit her, and a chain had gone through her stomach and wrapped itself around her waist. (My stomach hurts!)  
  
"Little whore, you think you could fool me? Now I have to take care of you bitches, then heal Darien" She sighed and pulled tightly on the chain. Blood gushed from the wound and poured from her mouth.  
"Hotaru!" Haruka broke free from her restraints and ran to the fallen senshi of death. Usagi's eyes flew open.  
"NO! My senshi!" Tears flowed freely from her eyes. A eccentric glowing light erupted, but it wasn't from her, it was from Setsuna. Her eyes opened wide, and she pulled the pipe from her stomach, a beam of light formed in front of her, and a small cluster of people appeared.  
  
Lady Setsuna! What is happening?" A horror filled Frodo asked. "A treachery! PLUTO DEAD SCREAM!" A purple blast shot out towards Minako. Minako gasped and fell to the floor, it was unexpected so she couldn't prepare for it, she fell to the ground, out cold.  
  
"Quickly! Let loose Usa-er Serenity and gather the bodies of the fallen, except those two!" Setsuna told them, pointing at Darien and Minako in the end, the Fellowship did as they were told.  
"Setsu-mama! You were dead! I saw you, what-what happened?" Hotaru cried into Setsuna's rose-pink suit.  
"Hush baby, it doesn't matter, I'm here now." She stroked Hotaru's hair  
"Lady Setsuna, we did as you said." Legolas walked up to her, Usagi laid delicately in his arms.  
  
Sorry! I am going to stop here I ran out of Ideas!  
  
*Minna-chan: means everyone in Japanese;Sunday, November 02, 2003 the chan is a name ending you would use while talking to a friend  
  
**I am using Darien's American name, because his Japanese one is to hard to spell  
  
(Twisted Lullaby( 


	3. Pink BunnyAid

Silver Moon

READ THIS IT'S IMPORTANT!!!!

All you Minako Lovers don't leave! She isn't bad! Just possessed, she will come back and be good! The Gundam Boys will be here soon!   Sam and Merry aren't going to be paired up with any one, unless the get votes, but I'm not going to list them, you can still vote for them though!

Vote for pairings! 

Usagi/Aragorn: 

Usagi/Boromir: 

Usagi/Legolas: 

Usagi/Mamoru ((Shivers)):

Minako/Legolas: 

Minako/Boromir: 

Minako/Aragorn: 

Ami/Legolas: 

Ami/Boromir: 

Ami/Aragorn: 

Makoto/Legolas: 

Makoto/Boromir: 

Makoto/Aragorn: 

Makoto/Duo: 

Makoto/Quatre: 

Rei/Aragorn:   

Rei/Boromir:   

Rei/Legolas: 

Rei/Duo:

Rei/Quatre:   

Hotaru/Frodo:   

Hotaru/Pippin:    

Chibi-Usa/Pippin:   

Chibi-Usa/Frodo:    

Outers besides Setsuna won't be in here very much! Sorry Ruka-chan!      

Okay vote for the inners last name, you can tell who their brothers are by the last names! Only Usagi, Ami, and Minako get brothers!!! Usagi and Minako are going to be sisters, so I will take Minako's down

Usagi Winner: 

Usagi Maxwell: 

Ami Winner:   

Ami Maxwell:    

Okay on with the fic!       

                 "Legolas! Boromir! Tend to their wounds! Aragorn, place the blonde one over there" she pointed at Minako "at the bottom of the cross!" She nodded then transformed.

  She walked over to the slumped Minako, or Sailor Venus, "*Ym sdog, esaelp eraps reh efil! Ehs enod live, tub ton no reh lliw! Tnarg reh efil! I geb ouy." She bowed and held up her key staff. She glowed purple and Minako moaned.

             "Setsuna? Where am I?" She passed out; Setsuna smiled and moved over to the others, she set off to heal them. 

             "Uhhh…Setsuna…" Usagi moaned out her name. She had just waken up, they were all at Usagi's house…err…Mansion, it wasn't really hers, her brother lived here with all his friends, so she stayed to. Setsuna rushed over to her.

             "Yes Usa-hime?" She grabbed her hand and looked at her.

          "I told you, just call me Usagi!" She laughed, then gasped in pain, she felt her chest, it was tightly bound with a bandage, her were her wrists and ankles. She only had on small black shorts. She frantically looked around. She was in her living room. 

           "Setsuna! Did you heal Minako? It wasn't her fault! Chaos possessed her!" Usagi started crying.

            "Hush Usa, I healed her, she is in her room now." She stroked Usagi's back lightly.

           "Usagi! Ami! Minako! Makoto! Rei! We're home!" A happy voice chirped/yelled… 

Me: Should I end it here? : Dodges flying objects: Okay!

       "Duo! Agh!" Usagi called out, then moaned in pain. Duo heard this and ran towards her, dropping his bag, Quatre came in at that time. 

     "Usagi! What happened?" Quatre was about to run to her side, but stopped when he practically dripped over Ami, who was sleeping peacefully on a bed of blankets.

    "What happened to you guys? Did you get into a fight again? I told you-" Quatre was cut off as Haruka stumbled into the living room, her chest was tightly bound with bloody bandages, so was her left wrist, upper arms, and head. She had a white band-Aid with small pink bunnies on it over her cheek.

       "That *Bunny-aid really makes you look tough Haru-chan!" Duo laughed at his joke. Haruka just grumbled and walked away, she couldn't talk; she also had some bandages around her mouth.

      "Oh Duo leave her alone, if you must know what happened, we did get into a fight, it almost took Usa-himes life, and Hotarus…" Michiru choked back a sob and went into the kitchen and cleaned some dirty plates. Haruka walked up to her and hugged her from behind.

        "Mmmf, Mmf, humph, eh huw who." Haruka said through the gauze. Michiru turned around and cried into Haruka.

        "Minako was possessed by Mamoru, who has been corrupted by Chaos." Setsuna came I and stated calmly. She gave Michiru a glance of sympathy. 

        "I also brought some friends from a distant time." She smiled and looked at Duo's confused face. "They are sleeping right now, I took some of their energy, I was drained form the fight." She turned back to Haruka and Michiru, who were walking to the music room. Duo walked over to Usagi and stroked her hair.

       "Where is Minako?" She didn't see her in the living room. 

        "She is in her room." Setsuna pointed towards the golden orange door in the hallway to the right. Duo headed for the door quickly. 

        "Mina-Chan, you awake? It's me Duo!" He knelt at the side of the large red and orange silk bed. Minako opened one of her now light sky blue eyes.

         "Duo! Where's Usagi? I have to tell her I'm sorry! Duo I attacked her, she must hate me, she will most likely cut me from the senshi! Oh Duo, I'm so sorry!" She collapsed in him and cried; he could feel all the scads on her back through the thin material of her pajamas. One thought cam to his mind 'Momoru..'

I will stop here, write more later! I have been saving every 5 minutes! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ENOUGH TO REVIEW Stupid caps lock! Bai!

*It's all just back words, it's supposed to sound Mystical!


	4. Hot Springs and Creepy Things!

Silver Moon December 6, 2003 12:00 AM  
  
READ THIS IT'S IMPORTANT!!!!  
  
All you Minako Lovers don't leave! She isn't bad! Just possessed, she will come back and be good! The Gundam Boys will be here soon! Sam and Merry aren't going to be paired up with any one, unless the get votes, but I'm not going to list them, you can still vote for them though! I put up my votes for pairing to!  
  
Vote for pairings!  
  
Usagi/Aragorn:  
  
Usagi/Boromir:  
  
Usagi/Legolas: 2 (go Legolas! Go!)  
  
Usagi/Mamoru ((Shivers)): 1 (NOOOOO...can't..but...must...sastify...readers!)  
  
Minako/Legolas: 1 (I guess I could try.)  
  
Minako/Boromir: 2 (This would be interesting!)  
  
Minako/Aragorn:  
  
Ami/Legolas:  
  
Ami/Boromir:  
  
Ami/Aragorn: 2 (ooh, I wonder what would happen if I tossed Arwen in?)  
  
Makoto/Legolas:  
  
Makoto/Boromir: 1 (They make kawaiiness together!)  
  
Makoto/Aragorn:  
  
Makoto/Duo: 1 (Sadly, I have no comment!)  
  
Makoto/Quatre:  
  
Rei/Aragorn:  
  
Rei/Boromir:  
  
Rei/Legolas: 1 ( NOOO! ::bites Rei-chans head:: You can't steal him!)  
  
Rei/Duo:  
  
Rei/Quatre: 1 (She needs some one like him to keep her temper under control! :: gets hit in the head wiht a broom::)  
  
Hotaru/Frodo: 2 (Aww, death will just circle these two for the rest of their lives!)  
  
Hotaru/Pippin:  
  
Chibi-Usa/Pippin: 2 (Yay two annoying, but Kawaii, peeps together!)  
  
Chibi-Usa/Frodo:  
  
Outers besides Setsuna won't be in here very much! Sorry Ruka-chan!  
  
Okay vote for the inners last name, you can tell who their brothers are by the last names! Only Usagi, Ami, get brothers!!! ***I CHANGED IT*** Usagi Winner: 2 (YAY FOR BLONDENESS! Don't be hatin' the blondes!)  
  
Usagi Maxwell:  
  
Ami Winner: (Aww, no one for Ami-chan!)  
  
Ami Maxwell: 1 (Thats a very odd combo!)  
  
'thinking'  
  
**Location Change and POV change**  
  
"Talking"  
  
(Authors note)  
  
*look at the bottom of the page for extra info  
  
~Singing~  
  
Usagi walked in to the room where Frodo and the other hobbits stayed. She kneeled down next to the sleeping Frodo and brushed te hair from his eyes. She sighed, 'Why did you come here?' She pulled his blankets up and kissed every hobbits forehead, then left the room.  
  
Shw walked to the room where Legolas and Gimli stayed. Both unconscious from the loss of energy. She quickly sat on the bed Legolas layed on and put a warm wash cloth and a blue band aid with *bubble monkeys on it, on a small cut on his cheek.  
  
She then walked into the room where Boromir and Arogorn stayed. She just looked over them and left, they seemed fine and she didn't want to wake them. She then walked back into the living room and sat on the couch next to Quatre.  
  
"Where have you been lately? I wa worried about you! You left without even saying good bye!" Usagi whispered sharply at him. He just stared the T.V. Usagi's face was flushed with anger, she stood up glaring at him, he replied by standing also. 'He got taller,' she stared at him, he was a half a head taller than her, he was thin but muscled. He had gotten tanner and his hair lighter, he must have been some where warmer.  
  
Quatre stared at Usagi, she had matured a lot over the years. She was thin and had a wonderful figure, curvy in the right places, her hair was blonde with natural silver streaks. Her eyes were still the light blue that captired everyone who looked into them. her face was thinner, and she had full pink lips, it was also flushed with anger.  
  
Usagi's hands were shaking. 'Bastard! Why won't he say anything?' Usagi raised her hand and slapped Quatre, she had had enough of his silence.  
"Quatre Winner, you stupid bastard! I asked you a question!" Her whole body was shaking. Quatre just stood there, he enloped her in a hug. She stood there limply, tears poring from her eyes. She kept muttering "you fool, you stupid fool!"  
  
This was how Legolas found the two. He just stared at them, not knowing what to do. It wasn't until he started back to his room and the floor creaked underneath his feet did the realize he was there. Usagi quickly ran over to him.  
"Legolas! Your awake! Are you hungry? Lets so wash you up then I'll make some lunch!" Usagi grabbed his hand and lead him to the linen closet.  
  
**Back With Minako and Duo**  
  
Minako continued to cry on Duo's shoulder. She heard Usagi's voice just outside her door. She quickly darted out, only to run face first into a blushing, shirtless Legolas. She apologised, then it hit her, "LEGOLAS?!?!?" What in the hell was he doing here? Legolas just smiled, and Usagi came out form the linen closet and smiled at Minako.  
" I see you woke up! I'm glad! Now you can help me get our guests cleaned up and relaxed, check up on everyone and we will head down to the hot springs!" Minako stared in awe at how easily Usagi had forgiven her!  
  
Minako had gotten everyone up and was showing them to the hot springs in there back yard. She lent them old swim trunks from Quatre and Duo, who were already down there with Usagi and Legolas. When she got there, she showed them to there proper places, men on one side, women on the other.  
  
**Womens' side of the Hot Spring**  
  
"Usagi, I'm...I'm so sorry!" Minako cried into Usagi's naked chest. Ami, Rei, and Makoto all stared at Minako with sympathetic eyes. Usagi stroked Minakos hair.  
"I can't forgive you..." Minako stared at Usagi with sad eyes "...When there is nothing to forgive!" Usagi finished, Minako smiled brightfully wiht tears in her eyes. She hugged Usagi again, then sat back down in her corner.  
"I wonder how the boys are doing?" Rei said glancing at the paper wall that seperated the two springs.  
  
**Men's side of the Hot Spring**  
  
Duo and Quatre were chatting away happily, as were the hobbits. Arogorn and Boromir both seemed too deep in thought to notice any of their surroundings. Legolas just sighed and continued to look at all the colorful flowers and tree's.  
  
A scream was heard from the womens side, it was Usagi! They all jumped up and grabbed their towels (They had swim trunks on) and ran to the other side, not knowing of their current nude state. Usagi was standing on one leg, the other high in th air, her arms flailing about. Right next to her was a medium sized, black spider. Makoto and Rei were wrapped up in towels laughing loudly, Ami was also cover in a towel, surpressing a giggle and Minako was nose deep in the water trying to cover up.  
  
Pippin, Sam, Frodo, and Merry werre all red as tomatos, while Boromir, Arogorn, and Legolas simply coughed and looked away, all with slight blushes. Duo simply waded into the water and plucked the spider that had fallen into the warm water. He set it on a rock on the other side of the spring and watched it run off. Quatre then escourted all the guys into the changing area.  
  
"BWAHAHAH! Usa-chan you should of seen your face! It was soo funny when they all came running in and-an-" Makoto couldn't finish because she had collapsed in fits of laughter. Usagi just stuck out her tongue and ran to the changing area.  
  
Okay, I finished! i CAN'T THINK OF ANY THING ELSE!! Please PleasePLeasePlease review! I need some ideas for the next chappie!  
  
Next chapter Info:  
  
Title: High Ho to the Mall We GO!  
  
Preview: "NOOOOOOOOOO! Mako-chan watch out!" Usagi screamed as a beam of black energy hit the senshi of Jupiter in the stomach.  
  
"Oi! Oi! This would look major cute on you Legolas!" Usagi said holding up a pair of black pants and a blue shirt with a monkey on it. She giggled and shoved him in the dressing room. 


End file.
